In U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,448, a typical inverted-F antenna is disclosed. Such a conventional inverted-F antenna is operable in a single channel, so that the application thereof is limited. FIG. 1 schematically shows another inverted-F antenna. According to the prior art, the antenna includes a feed 11 from which a high frequency leg 1 and a low frequency leg 12 outwardly extend on one end thereof and a ground leg 13 that is coupled to the other end thereof. Such an inverted-F antenna is operable in both high-frequency and low-frequency bands. Nevertheless, the high frequency leg 1 of the antenna is operable only in a narrow band in the dual frequency operation and within the band ranging 5.15 GHz˜5.35 GHZ for a wireless network, and ranging 1800 MHz˜1900 MHz, for a communication channel. Nowadays, there is an increasing demand on the wide-area band for communication applications and wireless networks. As such, the existing inverted-F antenna needs to be improved.
In order to overcome the mentioned drawbacks of the prior art so as to meet the demand for communication applications and wireless networks, it is desired to provide a novel inverted-F antenna whose high frequency leg thereof is operable in a wide-area band.